Twilight
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Have you ever imagined Bella living with James and Victoria instead of Edward? Can you imagine Edward being the ename? What about having Bella having dreams that will really come true?
1. White Pearled Necklace

**Twilight**

**Chapter one**

Dead ahead, I could see a black figure walking around the trees. As if they didn't want me to know that they were there. I knew I only had a short amount of time to escape. I looked around me. Nobody for rescue.

This was happening too quickly. Where was James to help me? Edward was on my trail.

Far ahead, I could see a small entrance, and a little bit of the sun. That was my way out. I had to make it there somehow, without Edward noticing. Was it impossible? I tried to make my move. I ran as fast as I could, but then Edward jumped infront of me, and showed his fangs. He put my hands behind my back and reached for my neck.

------------

I sat up with wide open eyes. What just happened to me?

James, and Victoria were looking at me with worried eyes.

"Bella?" James asked."Are you alright?"

I nodded and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Where you dreaming about Edward, again?" Victoria asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you know... he can't touch you, since your wearing the necklace I gave you." James said.

James had giving me a white pearled necklace, to protect me from Edward. Edward was a really powerfull vampire, who was trying to kill me, James, and Victoria. Edward lives with another vampire named Alice, who has vision's if we plan something.

I put my hand around my necklace.

"Was it the same dream you have every night?" Victoria asked.

I nodded.

"Hopefully your dreams aren't real." James said. Victoria dug her elbow in his ribs. "OW!"

"Don't say that," I said."Now you got me freaked out!"

"See what you do?" Victoria asked.

"Tori!" James said.

Tori rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

James followed her.

I could hear them screaming at each other all the way from downstairs. I got out of bed, and poked my head into the hallway.

"Are you going to keep scaring her!?" Tori yelled.

"I was trying to make a joke!" James said.

"We can't think about jokes right now, James!" Tori screamed."We have to worry about Edward trying to kill, Bella! If you were in a near death situation, would you be interested in hearing jokes at that second?"

James sighed."No..."

"Exactly." Tori sighed.

"You know Tori, I'm sick of you screaming at me all the time!" James yelled.

Tori glared at him."Well I'm sick of you literally!"

With that, she walked out the door and slammed it. I jumped.

I walked down the stairs.

James was pacing back and forth, cussing under his breath.

"She left?" I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded.

"She isn't safe out there." James said."Especially with Edward Cullen, on the loose."

I looked at him."We have to go back and get her-"

"No I'll do it. She needs protection." James said.

----------------

Victoria ran on the side of the river. She was trying to keep her balance so that she wouldn't fall in. She stopped to catch her breath and looked in the water. She could see her reflection. On her knees, she looked closer. Is this really me? She thought.

From behind, she could hear somebody calling her name.

"Victoria! Victoria!"

She turned around. It was James.

"What do you want?" Victoria asked.

James put hios finger up meaning one second. He tried to catch his breath.

"Don't you ever try to run away from me again!" James screamed at her."You hear me? Edward Cullen is on the loose!"

"I can protect myself!" Victoria cried.

James started to scream at her again but she didn't listen. Instead, she dove into the water.

"Victoria!" He dove in after her.

The water was freezing.

Above her she could see a black cape from something. She wasn't sure what it was. It kept pulling her deaper and deaper in the water.

James lost his breath. He swam up and gasped the air.

"Victoria!" He called. Maybe she came out?

James decided to dive back in.He had to finde her. He just had to. As he swam deaper, he spotted something black. Edward! He always wore a black cape. Did he have Victoria trapped under there?

As soon as Edward spotted James, he disappeared. James caught Victoria. If he hadn't cought her, she'd go deaper and deaper.

James gasped air as he reached the top.

Victoria tried to catch her breath too.

"What's that noise?" Victoria asked.

James heard it to. He looked behind him as the water kept pushing them along.

"Victoria, swim! A waterfall!" James yelled.

But it was too late.


	2. Who's down here?

Twilight

Chapter two

James fell into the waterfall too. He was trying to do two things at once. The first thing was, was that he was trying to save Victoria. The second thing was, was that he was trying to get himself and Victoria out of the water safe.

But, James doubted that that would ever happen!

That's when all of his thoughts disappeared when he splashed hard in the water. Deaper, he swam.

Then he found her.

-----------------

"You guys must be freezing!" I said handing them both towels.

"Yeah. Thanks, Bella." Victoria said. She hasn't said a word to James since she got home. She was still mad at him for telling Bella that her dreams might be true. Would it?

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked her.

I nodded and they both walked upstairs to James' room.

"Look at this." James said. He held out a box to Bella. "Do you think she'll like this?"

Bella took the box and opened it. She gasped.

"James. She'll love it!" Bella said. She looked at the real diamoned ring."This must have been a fortune!"

James nodded."Yeah. But it's worth it. I was going to purpose last night until she yelled at me. And, before I saved _her._ Oh, and guess who I found underwater trying to drown her!"

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Edward. I'm telling you. He's no good." James said. "He's trying to kill us all."

Then, Bella suddenly shut the box, and shoved it in her GAP sweatshirt pocket.

"What are you telling her?" A voice said at the doorway."Is it about Edward again, James? I swear-"

"Chill!" James said."I was just telling her that Edward almost basically drowned you before in the water."

"Well, I let him anyway. I could be dead right now! But you had to save me! Why?" Victoria asked.

Secretly, Bella handed the ring to James.

"What is that? Why do you have a-" Victoria wouldn't stop talking.

James opened the box infront of Victoria.

"Will you-"

Victoria gasped."Is that a real-"

James nodded. Victoria took it out of the box and gasped."It's...it's..."

I slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

--------------------

Victoria was busy cooking dinner for me and James. I was washing the laundry down in the cellar, while James was dusting upstairs in the living room.

I put in the detergent, and at the corner of my eye I swore I could see a shadow. I turned around rapidly, but nothing.

_There's nothing here. Nothing here at all. Stop making yourself believe in little creatures that aren't real, get a grip on it Bella._ I kept telling myself.

As I turned back and shut the washing machine, I saw it again.

"Who is it?" I asked aloud.Like they would answer.

I hesitated on answering again, when I opened the dryer. I took out the clothes that were finished, and put them on top. I seperated the colors. I was half finished when I saw the shadow again at the corner of my eye.

"WHO IS DOWN HERE?" I basically yelled.

That's when somebody -- or something -- grabbed me from behind. They covered my mouth with something and then I disappeared.


	3. Alice

This place didn't look familiar to me. Where was I? I noticed I was sitting on a couch. Who captured me? I want to know who!

"Bella." The man said.

I recognized the figure. "EDWARD!"

Edward smiled."Don't do that!"

I tried to kick him to let me go home, to _my _home!

"Why did you capture me here?" I asked; demanding an answer.

Edward sighed."I'm not going to hurt you. I was saving you from James! He is not what you think he is."

"Yes, he is what I think he is. So don't tell me anything else that you know about him. Actually, you don't know anything about _him_. He saves lives! Unlike you, you vampire freak!" I said disgusted.

"Are you talking about your dreams?" Another girl vampire said. She smiled."I'm Alice."

"I don't care who you are. I wouldn't care if you were R.L Stine!" I said.

"I know why your having dreams that I'm in them. It's because they really _are_ happening. But, there not going to happen to you. Somebody else." Edward said.

I sighed."So why aren't you attacking me?"

Edward pointed to my neckless.

I sighed. I really didn't want to be here. I really didn't know why I was brought here.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Edward glanced at Alice. His face was tense.

"Bella." Alice said sitting down next to me."It's very hard to explain... well you see... I have these visions."

"Okay?" I said."Keep going."

"I have these visions that I can see what's being predicted. Like if someone was planning something. But, I can't see something that isn't being predicted..." Alice explained."And I saw a vision of James' and Victorias' wedding. It was horrible."

"What happened?" I asked.

Alice glanced back at Edward, and immediatly, looked at me.

"I can't tell you." Alice said.

------------

Edward showed me the room I was going to stay in. But, I didn't want to have any room. I wanted to go back to James and Victoria. My real friends. My real trustworthy friends. I didn't believe a word Alice said. How could I? I barely knew her too actually believe if she was lying or not.

"But, Edward... I don't want a room. I want to go back home!" I said. I folded my arms at my chest, and looked at him. Giving him the stare.

"Bella. You heard Alice. I don't care if you believed her or _not_!" Edward said."Your living in here."

He opened the door and stepped inside. I didn't dare follow him.

"Bella." He said.

I mumbled to myself under my breath.

"I'll get your bed ready for you tonight. While your sleeping, me and Alice are going to go hunting." Edward said.

"Your actually thirsty right now?" I cried.

Edward nodded.

My eyes widened and I backed away.

He just laughed."But, night is only a few hours away. I can wait. So can Alice. Your going to be fine, Bella. Just fine."

"What if some creepy guy comes in my room at night? What if he kidnapps me? Does James even know I'm here? What about Victoria?" I asked.

"They don't know." Edawrd said.

"Not even after my loud scream?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I sighed and walked in my supposively, new room.

I sat on my bed. I completely abored Edward. First, he was after me. Now he wants to be my friend? I giggled silently to myself. That would be the day.

"Do you need anything?" Edward asked me before leaving the room.

I nodded."Yeah."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Peace and quiet." I said.

------------------

"Here. I made you some cookies." Alice said walking in my room an hour later.

"What did you do to them?" I asked.

Alcie laughed."Nothing. Just eat them. I want to talk to you."

She sat on the side of me on my bed, and handed me the five cookies she baked.

I sighed.

"Bella. Do you believe me about my visions?" Alice asked.

I shook my head.

Alice sighed."Is there a way to make you really believe?"

"Yeah... if it really did happen." I said. I laughed.

"Okay." Alice layed on her back and put her hands over her eyes."I betchyea... that tonight while me and Edward are going hunting, James and Victoria are going to come through your window and take you back."

I laughed. I thought it was hilarious!

Alice looked at me. She sat up."I'm serious."

"Mh-hmm." I said. "But, thanks for the laughs."

Alice glared at me then walked out.

I was so tired, I went underneath my covers. I shut off the light. Alice and Edward was already out hunting. They left a half hour ago. I heard a creak come through my window. I didn't dare open my eyes. I heard quiet whisper. Then, somebody, was in my room.

"Bella." The voice said.

I opened my eyes.

I sat up.

"Victoria!" I cried. I hugged her.

Victoria hugged back."We have to go back home before they come!"

I nodded. She helped me step out of bed.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I said.

Victoria smiled."Hang on to me."

I was in back of Victoria and I threw my hands over her neck. Then, she flew down --- or did she jump? --- to the grass.

She ran so fast. I didn't know where we were going!

Then, something pushed us down.

Both of us turned around.

Edward.

**Guys please. I am not going to continue if I don't get more reviews. If I get alot of good reviews like UD soon, etc then I will update more chapters. I really enjoy writing my own ff about Bella and Edward. Don't worry. I know that you guys probably don't like them not being together, but they will end up being together. That's a big hint! So remember guys, please please send me a review. If I get alot, once again, I'll update.**


	4. Running away

"Edward!" Victoria hissed.

Edward glared at Victoria. "I know what your all about, so don't even try it! Oh, I already told Bella what you were like anyway."

Victoria glared at Edward now.Then, she looked at me."Bella, sweetie. You lived with me all your life! Well, most of it. Do you really believe what Edward told you?"

I shrugged."I really don't know who too believe."  
"Bella!" Victoria gasped.

I looked at both Victoria, and Edward. They both seem that their telling the truth. In my mind, I didn't know who to believe.

"Bella..." Edward and Victoria both said.

I stood up. "You know what? Victoria, bring me back to my room."

A few seconds later, I was in my room. I started to pack my bag. I put all my clothes in there, my hairbrush and everything. Finally, I was finished.

"See! I told you she will come with me." Victoria smirked at Edward.

"I'm not making a decision." I said."I need time for myself... time to think! I can't have everybody near me!"

The door opened and all three of us looked.

"Cookies?" Alice asked."There are about fifty of them."

I took them.  
"I have more downstairs." Alice said leaving.

"Where do you think your going?" Edward asked.

I sighed."I'm running away."

------------------

The forest was cold. Good thing I brought a sweater. It wasn't warming me completely, but it was better than nothing...I never thought of me running away. I don't even think that I'm that kind of girl. But, Victoria and Edward were getting on my last nerves. They kept on fighting between where I should be. Why? Why, does it even matter to them? I'm just a human. There vampires!

It was loneley here. I had a little bit of food to hold me over until I decide to go back... hopefully soon. But, I just needed piece and quiet. Nothing else matters. Does it?

I looked up at the sky. I could see alot of stars out. This would be a perfect night out with just a girl and her boyfriend, looking at the stars. What was I talking about? Even though I am single, and not going out with anybody. Was I jelous?

I didn't understand why Victoria and Edward, hated each other so much! Edward wasn't mean at all.

------------------------

"Now she left us! Are you happy now? Look what you did. If it weren't for you, she'd be safe at home with me and James." Victoria said.

"Safe? You call having her dreams come true, and having her worry that I might kill her? You call that safe?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Victoria said."But, you make it sound so negative. If you just give us a chance-"

"I gave you plenty of chances in the past, Victoria. Now, we need to stop fighting and save- find, Bella. And stop telling her that I'm trying to attack her or something, I'm not. Okay?" Edward asked.

Victoria sighed."It's not just me who said that! It was James too!"

"Well, you can tell James to leave me alone and stop scaring her. I am trying to help her!" Edward said. "There are devils after her, if you didn't know."

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"You know the dreams she's been having with the devils in them?" Edward asked.

Victoria nodded.

"Well, they are real. There really after Bella!" Edward said.

"Well, we better go find Bella before they find her." Victoria said.

Edward nodded.


	5. Home

Edward and Victoria forgot about their fights. What mattered was that they had to save Bella. Edward thought that it was his fault that he let her run away in the first place. Who knows where she could be now? 

_Alice? _Edward called her in his thoughts.

_Yes? _She replied. 

_Do you know where Bella is? She ran away, and we need help finding her, _Edward sighed. 

There was silence for a while as Edward and Victoria walked. Maybe Bella was cold... afraid... or maybe even dying. No! Edward slapped himself across his face. How could he think of something like that? Days passed before Edward even realized it. Every now and then, he and Victoria stopped to take a break. 

What if Bella, had no food? What if she was dehydrated? What if she was attacked by wild bears? Vampires, even... Okay, Edward, get a grip on yourself! Your always thinking... _what if!_ Have possitive thoughts. She was going to be okay. She is living. She did find shelter... Nobody is after her. She wasn't being ambushed. 

_Edward!_ Alice called, finally. 

_What took you so long to respond? _Edward questioned. 

_I tried calling you the past four days! You never responded. _Alice sighed. 

_Maybe something is blocking our thoughts, _Edward guessed.

_Well if it is, we need to do this fast. Ask Victoria if she remembers that waterfall she almost drowned in. _Alice suggested. 

Edward looked at Victoria, "Do you remember were that waterfall is? You know, the one you almsot drowned in..." 

"Yes, it's not far from here-" Victoria had a sudden thought. "How did you know I-" 

"Nevermind, let's just go to the waterfall. I think that's were Bella, is." Edward said. 

_Did you find her? _

_Yes. She's over by the water fall, on her stomach!_

_Go save her you fool!_

Edward rushed over to the side of Bella. Her face was pale. Edward touched her skin, dry. She was dehydrated. He looked up at the sky. The sun was bright, and it must have been in the high eighties. Edward looked at Victoria. She shrugged, she didn't know what to do. 

_What do I do? _

_Carry her, bring her back home. _

_She's dehydrated._

_Let her sleep, after, we'll either give her some water or bring her to the doctor's. Understand? _

My head was throbbing, and my mouth was dry. I could feel liquid slide down my throat, making the lump go away. I tried to speak, but, my voice was raspy. My eyes burned, and I was freezing. Edward saw me shivering, so Victoria threw on another blanket on me. I must of had about eight on top of me. And I was still freezing. I felt like I was in Antartica. Then, I realized that I wasn't at Victoria's. Or Edward's. I was at Charlie's. 

I felt something hard at my lips. A glass. I felt the liquid go down my throat, quenching my thirst. I realized it was water. I grabbed the cup eagerly, and drank it all in less than two seconds. 

"More," I pleaded. 

Edward came back. He must of gave me about twenty cups. My skin was coming back to it's regular tanish color. My eyes didn't burn as bad as they did before. Edward held my hands, trying to warm them. 

"Would you like another blanket?" Edward asked. 

I nodded, weakly. 

Edward looked at Charlie. Charlie nodded, and headed upstairs. He got a blanket, and put it on top of me. I just wanted to go to sleep- it wasn't too much to ask, was it? I was still freezing, and I couldn't feel my toes. 

"Someone's here to see you," Charlie said. 

I looked at Charlie, and I noticed someone standing behind him. Charlie moved away so I could see. 

Jacob.


	6. Tornado

I was speechless. I haven't talked to Jacob Black in years. Why would he show up to see me now? It felt like I was dying... was I? Jacob's mysterious black eyes gazed into mine...

I wonder what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat, "Hi, Bella."

I didn't know what to say.

"Charlie called me and said that you were lost... I went looking for you, but, Edward had already found you. If you were dead I... I wouldn't know what to do." Jacob said his eyes were looking around the room as he talked to me.

I was still speechless.

"Bella?" Edward said eyeing me suspiciously... waiting to see if I was going to say something.

"I..." Was all I could say.

"She's really not feeling well," Edward said to Jacob. "You can come and talk to her again when she's better. Okay?"

Jacob thought for a moment then sighed, "Ok."

My heart started beating hard as Jacob walked torwards the door. I couldn't hear anything. Jacob opened the door, and Edward waved good-bye. I got out of the couch where I was lying, opened the front door, and ran to Jacob. I grabbed his arm and dropped to his knees.

"Bella?" Jacob seemed surprised.

"Don't go," I said; was I begging?

Jacob helped me up, I was so weak, I was leaning against him.

"I have to... Leah wants me." Jacob lied.

I shook my head... "_I_... want you."

Jacob smiled. "Well, what your gonna get, is what you deserve."

I was in Jacob's house... unsure of his surroundings. I must have passed out! Who knows what he could of done to me. I looked at myself in his mirror in his bathroom. I... was wearing a bakini.

"Jacob!"

He barged in. No shirt on. "What?"

"What did you do to me!?" I demanded, trying to find my clothes that were around here somewhere.

Jacob smiled.

I noticed a glass in his hand. What was it? I could smell it from across the room, and I knew that smell. My Grandfather used to drink that all the time... Tornados.

He noticed that I was looking at the liquid. He walked over to me. "Want some?"

Before I could answer, he kissed me. I stuggled out of his grip.

"Get off!"

He wouldn't. Then, I saw someone at the door.

"Edward!" I gasped as Jacob let me take a breath, before he kissed me again. What has gotton into him?

I could see Edward's red face as he glared at Jacob. Jacob finally let go of me and turned to Edward. He bared out his teeth, and Edward did the same. I could see his fangs...

Why does stuff like this always have to happen to me? First James and Victoria got into a fight... next, they got engaged... some vampire kidnapped me, and got me dehydrated. Actually, I got myself dehydrated. Now this... I'm such a clutz.

Jacob and Edward disappeared.

Now I was alone... alone and cold in Jacob's house. Alone, and thirsty. I walked around the house to see if I could find somebody. I heard someone typing on a computer in the room on the side of me. I imagined Leah. Her dirty blond straigh hair, sparkling Hazel eyes.

I knocked on the door, "Leah?"

No answer.

"Leah?" I tried again.

No answer.

I slowly opened the door and gasped. Leah's head was hanging over the computer chair. She wasn't typing... her arms were hanging over the side of the chair.

Did Jacob do this to her?

I screamed as loud as I could. There was one thing that would haunt me forever... something I will never forget. Her eyes! They weren't a pretty Hazel color anymore. They were white. Pure white. Egg white. Her Hazel eyes were rolled in back of her head.

I ran back down the stairs. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. I could still picture her. As soon as Edward comes back I would tell him... but there was one question that I didn't know the answer too.

Will he come back?

My nightmare was over. In the car, I told Edward all about Leah. Edward tried to explain to me that she wasn't dead... she looks dead to the human world, but not dead to the werewolf or vampire world.

I sighed. When we were at Charlie's Edward disappeared up in my room to give me a long t-shirt, before Charlie saw me. He would flip! Why would Jacob do that?

He wasn't always this way... that's the reason why I haven't talked to him in years. He was a drunk. I used to make Charlie think that I really hung out with him. I told Charlie that we are going to the movies, but that was a lie. I'm really at the movies with Jessica and Angela.

You can't trust anyone anymore... can you?

I put on the long t-shirt that Edward gave me from my room and sat me on the couch. I had a question to ask him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I so... thirsty all the time?" I asked.

Edward thought his answer for a second. He was going to say something but I interupted him.

"-Don't give me that dehydrated crap either." I demanded.

He looked at me in the eye. "The truth is..."

"Yes?"

"Bella, your a vampire."


	7. Vampire lessons

I was a vampire? What would I tell Charlie, and Renee? I sighed and looked out the window. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I was speechless. I didn't know what to do when I was a vampire. Was I an evil vampire? Or nice like Edward... I couldn't make up my mind. I thought my head was going to explode.

"Bella?" Edward questioned. "Do you know who bit you?"

I shook my head. "He didn't say his name."

"Of course he wasn't going to, maybe Alice can help us with that... but, it's getting dark." Edward said standing up.

"Wait! Can you teach me how to be a vampire? I-I don't know what to do..." I said; embaressed.

Edward smiled, "Meet me at the Meadow tonight. At... eleven. Okay?"

I nodded.

"See you then," He said, then disappeared.

How does he do that? Obviously im a vampire now and he will teach me how to disappear and come back right? Charlie walked in the room, sat down on his favorite couch and laid down. He took the remote from the table and flipped through the channels.

He spotted me, "Hi, Bells. How was Jacob?"

I bit my lip. "It was great!"

Charlie sighed.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head."Nothing."

"Okay... well, I'm going to be in my room for the rest of the night." I lied.

"Oh? Doing what?" Charlie asked.

"I have alot of homework to do," God, I was a bad liar.

Charlie sighed as I walked to my room.

Edward in the moonlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal. He noticed me staring at him.

"So.." I said trying to start a conversation.

I inched closer, stetched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forarm with my fingertips. I noticed that my fingers trembled, and knew it woudln't escape his notice.

He moaned.

"Would you like me to stop?" I asked suddenly.

He shook his head. "You don't know how good that feels..." Edward said smiling.

A few minutes later, Edward sat up.

"Did I do something?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "I have to teach you, your vampire lessons. Remember?"

"Oh," I said. But, the truth was, I didn't want to have vampire lessons... I wanted to be alone with Edward.

About three things I was absolutelly positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him - a part where he wanted me as vampire, and another part he wanted me to still be human.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I mean who wouldn't be in love with Edward? He was sweet... kind... generous. Everything that a girl could ask for... right?

"You did good, Bella." Edward complimented.

I smiled. "Did I do bad? It was my first hunting lesson... I think I got it down... right?"

"I think you did. You did better than other newborns on their first lesson.

Edward brought me back without Charlie noticing. I offered Edward to stay with me over night, since it was my first night of being a vampire. He agreed, and I lie in bed with him on my side...

I'd never given much though to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, i would have not imagined it like this?

Would I die as a vampire? But it was impossible... right? I mean, there are only a few ways that I know how to kill a vampire. 1.) Holy Water. 2.) Fire. 3.) Crusafix...

In the morning I'd wake up and everything would go back the way it was.

I was wrong. I opened my eyes and I still was a vampire... I could feel my fangs. How could I get rid of them? Impossible. I needed a good excuse if Charlie saw them. It felt like someone was watching me... reading my thoughts...

"Charlie won't notice," Edward said.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts?" I said totally confused.

Edward smiled. "I can now since your a vampire... were you asleep the whole night?"

I shrugged. "I always read vampire books and it said that they never can sleep. Why can I?"

"You might not be fully vampire. I think you might be half vampire, half human... those are very, very rare." Edward said looking at me... "And... the volturi are always after them."

I sat up and screamed.

"Shhh!" Edward tried to sooth me, but I wouldn't listen.

He covered my mouth but I still screamed on top of my lungs. I could hear foot steps running up the stairs. I gasped and went over the covers. Edward did the same.

"Bella?" The door opened.

"Sorry Dad," I said under my covers. "Nightmare... that's all."

I felt Charlie looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure, Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Charlie sighed and shut the door. As soon as I heard footsteps going down the stairs, I took the covers off me.

"THE VOLTURI!?" I said aloud.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that..." Edward sighed.

"Why are they after half vampire and half human's or what ever you vampires call it?" I demanded.

"There very rare, and believe it or not they have the most power of all the vampires." Edward said.

I sighed. "I hate being a vampire."

"It's not that bad," Edward tried to tell me.

I ignored him and yawned. "I have to make Charlie breakfast, take a shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed. Will you wait for me here until I come back?"

Edward nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

I disappeared.

**A/N: Haha! How did you like Bella's first night as a vampire? **


End file.
